Harmony and Dissonance
by 109th Star
Summary: A different take on Avatar Fanfiction. 200 years have passed since the events of the movie. Follow the journey of one man as he recounts his life before he goes to rest with Eywa. 1st person POV. May later contain lemons.
1. Beginnings

Harmony and Dissonance

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

I'm leaving my memories to Eywa. For those of you that may hear my memories when you talk to Eywa, this is what happened over the course of my life. I certainly hope that the world finds you in a better situation than when I lived in it. A great many things happened and I've done a lot with this life. It saddens me that I will not live to see whether my work has paid off, but if someone is hearing this, then I guess that everything didn't turn out too badly.

The first thing you should know is that I was not originally a Na'vi, and, to some, I'm still not truly one. I am what you would call a uniltirantokx, a dream walker. I was originally born human, though I've always lived on Pandora.

I guess I should start at the beginning. This all truly started 60 years ago, when I was 17. That was when I first met her…

* * *

I quietly stare out the window of my high school as my Pandoran History teacher rambles on about Jake Sully, the now-defunct RDA, and the events of 200 years ago. I don't truly understand why I have to take this course. My parents are prominent historians who specialize in Pandoran History. In fact, I can flip to the front of my textbook and find my parents' names listed as major contributing authors. They literally wrote the book and Pandoran History. I grew up hearing stories of Jake Sully, Neytiri, the Toruk Makto, and the great battle of Vitraya Ramunong. I've had all this drilled into my head by my parents, and they make it sound so much more interesting than this horrid teacher.

"Zac!" the teacher shouts at me. She's became aware that I'm not paying attention, "Who was the scientist that accompanied Jake Sully to Pandora and played a pivotal role in establishing the coexistence between Na'vi and Humans on Pandora, almost 25 years later?"

"Norm Spellman." I answer indifferently, not even bothering to open my textbook.

"How do you know that?" the Teacher scoffs, "This isn't something taught in the lower grades."

"My parents, Tim and Sandy Landis, wrote the book on Pandoran History. We have a copy of this textbook in the bookcase of my house." I reply, "I grew up on this stuff."

I watch as my teacher opens her textbook and verifies that my parents did write the book. "How many Toruk Makto have their been since the time of the First Songs?"

"Seven." I answer, "Jake Sully was the sixth. Ey'tu, the great-great-grandfather of Neytiri, Jake's mate, was the fifth."

"Very good. I'll be expecting A's out of you in this course." the teacher says proudly. The rest of my classmates look at me with looks varying from awe to hatred. I really don't care.

"Show off." I hear my friend Josh say from behind me.

"Shut up." I whisper back as I turn my attention back to the alluring Pandoran landscape. It was the middle of the day, so the amazing scenery that occurred at night was not on display, but the dizzying height of some of the trees were impressive. I never really got tired of looking out at the jungle. I just wish I could go out there like my parents do. They have their own Avatars that they use to go out and talk to members of the local clans and to connect with the Tree of Voices. My eyesight trails down as I come across the fence and unmanned turrets that protect the "city" from Pandora's wildlife. Eventually, I'm looking at the metal constructs of Valkyria, the town that sprang up on the site of Hell's Gate.

I start thinking about the path that led to this "harmony" that we live in with the Na'vi. Soon after their tactics had been made public on Earth, the RDA was found in breach of contract and was sued by Earth's governments. That caused RDA's stock to drop at an unheard of rate and the company eventually went bankrupt only a decade after their defeat at the hands of Jake Sully and the Na'vi. Everything that allowed RDA to make the trip and survive on Pandora was taken by the United Nations, now the Earth Federation. Soon the U.N. were making expeditions to Pandora in order to try and find a peaceful solution to Earth's problems. After much deliberation with the Na'vi, the U.N. was allowed to start taking plants and animals back to Earth, they were creatures that could help clean up the mess that Humans had made of their home planet. However, agreements could never be reached on the mining of unobtanium, as the once-valuable rock was found in abundance only near sites that were sacred to the Na'vi. Just as tensions were rising and it seemed that the U.N. would begin taking more drastic measures to obtain the mineral, a team of scientists on Earth created a machine that could create enough pressure and heat to make artificial unobtanium that, while not as efficient as natural unobtanium, was good enough for the applications needed on Earth.

Just like that, all interest in Pandora was gone. It quickly turned to a popular, if dangerous, getaway for people who could afford to go. Some people even decided to relocate to Pandora permanently. Eventually, the current system evolved. Human cities, which pale in comparison to Earthly cities, are few and far between, and, in accordance with the agreements made with the Na'vi, there is no pollution. This means that there is nearly no industry on Pandora. Everything is powered by solar energy, which is very easily done considering that Pandora has three suns. The solar panels even make energy at night from the abundance of solar rays that bounce off of Polyphemus's surface.

That's how it went, human civilization came to Pandora and has been here for the last century and a half. Though we are said to live in "harmony" with the Na'vi, there's truly no interaction between the species. The Na'vi stay away from the cities and the Humans generally don't leave the walls that protect them. This school accepts Na'vi children that wish to enroll, but I rarely see any. You occasionally see a group in the hall, but not often. The simple fact is, Humans don't want their children learning beside "flea-bitten savages".

I snap back to reality as I hear the bell go off, signaling the end of the period and the end of the school day. I tug at and loosen the blue tie that marks me as a second year student of Valkyria High. I watch as the students quickly file out of the room. Josh and I stay seated and chill as the after school rush leaves.

"Easy class, eh?' Josh asked me as we both stared out the window.

"Yeah. My parents have told us these stories so many times that I could recite them in my sleep." I reply.

"Still, you shouldn't piss off the teacher." Josh says.

"Whatever." I answer, "I can ace this class with my eyes closed and all four limbs tied behind my back. I think the crowd's thinned enough, let's get out of here.

Josh nods and stands up alongside me. We're both about the same height, 5'11". Josh has brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail with brown eyes. I myself have extremely dirty blond hair, it's long but much shorter than Josh's, and brown-green eyes. We exit the classroom and immediately stop watching the scene taking place in the hallway.

Four third-year students, they're wearing red ties with their uniforms, have surrounded a first-year Na'vi girl, her uniform has green trim. I find the sight slightly comical as the four 6-foot seniors are trying to intimidate the 9-foot Na'vi sophomore. However, as comical as it is, it's working.

"We don't need you or your kind around here." The apparent leader of the group of thugs says menacingly at the poor blue girl.

"Please, I don't want any trouble." The Na'vi pleads. I must say I'm impressed, her English is very good. There's not a hint of the accent that commonly accompanies a Na'vi speaking in English.

"Shoulda thought about that before you showed your blue face around here." another of the thugs says.

I let out an exasperated sigh. These fools probably didn't even realize that this girl could wipe the floor with all four of them at once. However, even if she didn't start the fight, she would get expelled for it. It was the truth of the schools. One slight misstep by any Na'vi would usually spell expulsion for the student. It all goes back to the "flea-bitten savages" thing.

"You guys should leave her alone." I call out as a walk over to the scene, "You idiots obviously don't know much about Na'vi. She's easily four times stronger than any of you and probably twice as fast. She would dismantle you guys before you could even blink."

"Four third-years getting beat up by a single first-year? You guys would be the laughing stock of the whole school." Josh comments from behind me.

"Why are you trying to help her?" one of the third-years asks, "She's just another savage."

"You yet again prove that you're little more than an idiot." I remark. I would try to explain how the Na'vi are anything but savages, but these guys wouldn't understand it.

Typical to their nature, the thug that I just insulted charges at me, fist poised to punch me. I easily sidestep the guy's charge and trip him. He sprawls to the floor.

"Why you…" the ringleader says angrily, "Let's teach these savage-loving assholes a lesson."

The other three thugs rush at Josh and me as the fourth is getting back on his feet.

I hear Josh sigh as the seniors crash on top of us and the melee breaks out. Josh and I do nothing but evade and throw the older boys, using their momentum against them.

"Why do you always get us into these situations?" Josh asks as he catches a punch and flips one of the third years over his own arm. I spare a quick glance at the Na'vi girl. She's doing nothing but standing there watching. I can't say I blame her. As soon as she throws a punch she could kiss her school career goodbye.

I let a small smirk show on my face as I reply, "It makes life interesting." I dodge another punch from the ringleader, and another. Having played around enough, I grab his third punch and pull him into my knee as I bury it into his stomach. The older boy doubles over and falls to the ground in pain. All those years of training in Judo and Jujitsu with Josh's father paid off. These guys were little more than brawlers. If the Na'vi girl had even half the fighting skill of most Na'vi of her age, she would have easily disabled the whole group in a few seconds.

The seniors pull themselves together and begin to retreat down that hallway.

"We'll get you back for this, bastards." the leader shouts as they disappear around a corner.

"They'll probably come back with more people." Josh comments.

"Yeah." I agree, "Too late to do anything about it now." I turn to check on the Na'vi.

"Thank you." she says to us.

"No problem." I reply, "But, may I ask the name of the girl we saved?"

"Neytiri." she answers. This has just piqued my interest. She shares a name with one of the most influential Na'vi in recent history, and the name isn't exactly common.

"Omaticaya?" I ask. My curiosity has gotten the better of me. I extremely interested in knowing if she's part of the same clan as the Neytiri of old. The question startles her for a moment. At this point, I believe my assumption is correct.

"Yes." She answers, "But, who are you?"

"My name's Zac Landis." I reply, "And this is Josh Osborn."

Josh raises his hand, "Yo."

"I appreciate the help." Neytiri says as she makes to leave.

"Anytime, Neytiri. Kiyevame." I reply.

Again, my knowledge of Na'vi throws her off guard for a moment. She obviously wasn't expecting me to know a lick of her language.

"Kiyevame." she returns as she finally makes her exit. I smile at her and wave as she leaves.

"Show off." Josh laughs.

"Oh, shut the hell up, man." I reply.

Josh and I head off to our lockers to retrieve our exopacks and school bags. I depart for home, thinking that the day was only mildly more interesting than any other. Little did I know that meeting Neytiri would change my life forever.

* * *

A/N

Another Avatar Fanfiction from me. This came to me in a dream and it's been rolling around in my brain ever since. It's definitely cut of a different cloth than any other Avatar fan fiction I've read. I hope you find it as interesting as I do.


	2. Gifts

Harmony and Dissonance

Chapter 2 - Gifts

Quick A/N before the story:

I don't own Avatar, nor do I make any money off of this fanfic.

Formatting notes:

"" Quotes denote dialog is in English

[] Brackets denote dialog is in Na'vi

Onto the story.

* * *

The next few days of my life passed by relatively uneventfully. I tried to find Neytiri again, but couldn't. You wouldn't think you could miss a 9-foot blue Amazonian in a throng of 6-foot humans, but the Na'vi are sneaky like that.

Winter break was fast approaching, a week away. If I couldn't find her by then, I'd have to wait a full 6 weeks before getting another chance. The actual courses I was taking didn't bother me much. I'd always been a gifted student, and I easily learn the academics. Often my mind would just wander, like it did during that history class a few days ago.

Josh was in a similar boat. He too was a gifted student, and we often spent more of our time playing games then engaging in actual school work, cards and chess mostly. The teachers were pretty lax about it, just as long as we proved we knew the curriculum. I think most of them just didn't care about the students and were there for the paycheck.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Josh asks me as we get ready to leave the school after another boring day. "I just went to the shop and picked up that new fantasy game yesterday. Wanna try it out?"

"Yeah." I reply as I snap on my exopack, "Sounds like fun. Just one thing I want to do first."

"You're going to look for her again? Dude, you got a crush on her or something?" Josh teases.

"She's the first Na'vi I've ever actually spoken to." I answer, "Just want to talk to her again."

"Whatever. You're definitely crushing on her." Josh says as he snaps his exopack in place.

"Whatever." I reply in annoyance. Leaving Josh behind, I take off through the sealed front doors of the school. However, I stop dead by the sight that awaits me. Ten third years are standing outside the doors, some relaxing against the front stairwell. I definitely recognize the four thugs from the other day. They've obviously brought their friends.

"Jeez, you need to learn how to take a… oh, shit." Josh says as he exit's the doors behind me. Normally, we would just take our lumps and be done with it. But out here in the toxic Pandoran atmosphere, things could turn deadly pretty quickly.

"Time to pay the piper." The same guy that led the group from the other day says.

"Knew this was going to happen." Josh complains.

"Yeah, yeah. Got any bright ideas?" I ask.

"Run?" Josh offers.

"Works for me." I reply as Josh and I vault over the railing to the front stairs of the school. As soon as we land we take off at a dead sprint, the ten third years hot on our trails. We soon leave the school grounds and are running through the exposed streets of Valkyria.

"They aren't stopping…" Josh huffs out. We're both getting winded.

"Need to go somewhere they won't follow." I suggest, "Out the main gates, into the forest."

"Are you insane?" Josh replies, "I don't feel like dying today."

"The turrets will recognize us as human and will kill anything hostile that gets too close. We just have to go deep enough to discourage pursuit. The chances of viperwolves or a thanator attacking us are slim to none. They generally don't come around this area anymore." I explain as I turn towards one of the gates.

"Alright, we'll play it your way." Josh finally agrees and we book it to the main gate of the town. We push through and across the small clearing into the jungle proper. Much to our chagrin, the third years show no signs of slowing up.

"What now, Einstein?" Josh asks as we make our way through the underbrush, dipping and dodging around various plants and tree branches and roots.

"Let me think." I shout and try to take a quick look around. I notice a small clearing that seems to have gathered a small army of fan lizards. "This way, and as soon as we hit the clearing make as much noise as possible!"

Josh and I enter the clearing shouting our lungs out, making as much noise and movement as possible. Hundreds of fan lizards take flight in an impressive show off aerial acrobatics and bioluminescence. Looking back on this moment, I really wish I could have taken more time to enjoy my first foray into the Pandoran jungle.

The distraction does the trick and covers our escape from the third years. Josh and I run a few dozen more yards before taking cover behind a tree and waiting to see if the thugs continue their pursuit.

"We gotta find them!" the leader shouts as the fan lizards finally settle down.

"But, we're in the middle of the jungle man. There's shit out here that would kill us in a heartbeat. I don't feel like getting impaled by an arrow today." one of the newcomers say. Most of the others agree with him and the group quickly dissipates and heads back to town. Soon the original four were all that remained.

"Shit. We'll have to get them later, let's go guys." the ringleader announces as he starts to trudge back through the jungle.

"Damn, glad that's over." Josh says as he let's out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice calls out from behind us, "The jungle is not safe for you, you make too much noise."

"Sorry about that, we were being chased. We'll be heading back to the town." I say as I turn around. My eyes immediately catch the features of Neytiri. She's definitely not wearing her school uniform. Garbed in traditional Na'vi clothing, she's gorgeous, to me at least.

Josh immediately realizes what I'm staring at, "Totally crushing on her, man." he whispers.

"Who was chasing you?" Neytiri asks.

"Same group of clowns from a few days ago." Josh replies.

"You handled them well the first time." Neytiri responds.

"They brought friends." I answer, "Two-on-one Josh and I can handle, but five-on-one is a little much.

[Neytiri, who are these Sky People?] a Na'vi male asks as he makes himself known, [And why are the skxawng stomping and hollering through the jungle?]

Neytiri's bioluminescent "freckles" start to glow, the Na'vi equivalent of a blush or a blanch. Her partner obviously doesn't know that I can speak fluent Na'vi and Josh isn't exactly a slouch at the language.

[I apologize for making a ruckus.] I reply, [We were being chased and came into the jungle to lose our pursuers. I'm Zac Landis, and this is my friend Josh Osborn.]

The male Na'vi is almost floored when I reply in Na'vi. He stammers through his response, [Oel ngati kameie, Zaclandis. Oel ngati kameie, Joshosborn. Apologies for calling you a skxawng. I am Tuk'lan.]

[Oel ngati kameie, Tuk'lan.] I return the greeting. Josh does the same.

[Tsmukan, these are the Sky People who helped a few days ago at the school.] Neytiri explains.

[Ah, so you two are the ones who helped my little sister?] Tuk'ran says in a much more jovial tone than when he first appeared, [Irayo.]

[No problem.] I reply. [I can't stand watching people bully others.]

"Not to mention your crushing on her." Josh adds. This causes Neytiri to look at me quizzically. I don't know if she knew what the word crush means in this instance.

"Damn it, shut up." I retort. Josh just laughs at me. "Why do I even hang out with you…"

"Cause I'm the only person at the school that can challenge you at chess." Josh answers.

[It's good to meet you, Zaclandis and Joshosborn. However, you both should get out of the jungle as soon as possible.] Tuk'ran says as he starts to head back into the forest.

[Yeah, we'll be heading back to town now. Kiyevame. See you at school, Neytiri.] I respond as Tuk'ran leaves and Josh and I make to return to Valkyria.

[Kiyevame, Zac.] Neytiri says as she departs the same way as her brother.

Josh and I make our way back to the town. We reenter the town through a different gat just in case.

"So, about that game…" Josh offers as he make our way towards his house.

"Yeah, I could use some mindless entertainment." I reply.

* * *

I don't see Neytiri again as winter break arrives. Josh and I spend most everyday either playing through one of his new games, sparring, or just getting into random trouble. Christmas is quickly approaching.

I mentally laugh as I think about the concept. The holiday once met something long ago. However, in the ever expanding commercialization of everything that could make money, the true meaning of Christmas had been lost. All I know was that it was supposed to be the celebration of a man named Jesus Christ, a prominent entity in the now defunct religion of Christianity. However, the holiday lives on as nothing more than a commercial tool to make money and an excuse to take some time off from work.

Christmas was still practiced amongst the human inhabitants of Pandora. Gifts given to lovers and children. The holiday is pretty nice, if a little hollow. I'm certainly not complaining about the free gifts. Especially when I figured out what I was going to be getting this year.

My mother had called me into the living room of the house. I arrived there to see my mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Zac, we have something to tell you." Mom said as I sat down in the recliner next to the couch.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's about your Christmas gifts, or gift as it's going to be this year." Dad said. Inwardly, I'm saddened to hear that I'll only be getting one gift. I guess I was kinda selfish like that.

"As you know, there's been great strides made in the process of making Avatars over the past two hundred years." Mom explained. Now I'm curious, what has this got to do with anything? "The process has gotten cheaper and faster. Your father and I saved up some money and about a year ago put in the request for an Avatar to be made for you. We know you've wanted to explore the jungles with us for a long time. It's going to be a little late, the shuttle with your body on it doesn't arrive until a week after Christmas."

"You're shitting me!" I shouted, "You got me an Avatar? This is the greatest gift ever! It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Yeah, it cost us a good bit of money." My dad admitted, "But, it was cheap enough for us to afford, that's why you're not getting anything else. Luckily, that textbook we wrote is used in almost every school both here and on Earth. It made us a lot of money."

"You're going to have to do a lot of training before you can start coming out into the forest with us. It takes some time to get used to your Avatar body." My mom reminded me. "And, with school, you won't be having much time to do it."

"I'll take the Avatar to school." I replied. "It'll still be my mind, so I'll still be learning everything and training at the same time."

"That's a good idea, I'll see if I can clear it with the superintendent." Dad said as he rubbed at his beard stubble, "You'll have to buy a new uniform for your new body."

"Leave that to me!" I said as I hopped from the recliner and hugged both of my parents, "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome, son." Dad said, "You better have gotten us something good too."

I smiled back sheepishly. How could anything compare to getting an Avatar for Christmas? "Well, it's not as good as what you got me, but I think you'll like it…"

My mother laughed and reassured me that they would love my gift.

This was how I found myself going from clothing store to clothing store trying to find a store that could sell me a Na'vi sized school uniform. Not one of them did, and none were willing to try. It saddened me, I couldn't go to school in my Avatar if I didn't have a uniform.

Winter break came and went. My Avatar arrived and I quickly began getting used to the new body. The Psionic Link technology was remarkably similar to the neural interfaces Josh and I used to play our games. I was sad that school had arrived again, as I wouldn't be able to do much with my Avatar. I needed to find Neytiri and ask her where she had gotten her uniform.

Luckily, I actually managed to catch her one day before classes started.

"Neytiri!" I shout as I run up to the giant, blue girl.

"Zac, kaltxi." Neytiri responds as she recognizes who's shouting at her.

I can feel most of the other students staring at us as I approach. Humans and Na'vi interacting freely with each other was extremely rare. I never happened.

"I need to ask you something." I say to her as I walk alongside her in the halls. Luckily, her homeroom is on the way to mine.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Where did you get your uniform?" I respond with my question.

"I made it, why?" She answers with a tint of confusion in her voice.

"Oh," I hesitate to ask the next obvious question, but I can't drive my Avatar to school if I don't, "Do you think you can make me one?"

"But you already have a uniform." Neytiri observes.

"Oh no, not for 'me' me. You see, I have an Avatar now. I'm going to be a uniltirantokx. I'm wanting to bring my Avatar to school, but I don't have a uniform that big…"

"I'll have to see your other body. So I know exactly how big to make it."

"Okay, can you meet me after school and I'll take you to my home and let you see it?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, I think I can spare the time." Neytiri responds.

"Thanks so much! How can I repay you?" I ask.

"I'll do it as a gift to you, Zac. In thanks for helping me that one time." She explains.

"Okay. How long do you think it would take?" I inquire.

"I should finish it by the end of the week." She replies, "We should have enough of the dyes to make another one."

"Thanks again." I say as I leave the girl behind and hurry on to my homeroom, "Later."

"See you again." She says as she opens the door into her homeroom.

The school day couldn't pass fast enough. As soon as the day is over, I leave Josh in the dust and immediately meet up with Neytiri outside the school. She follows me home. We get some very odd stares from people on the street. Na'vi were an uncommon sight in the town, and this was a Na'vi in a schoolgirl uniform, a most rare sight indeed.

Eventually, I get her back to my place and tell her to wait as I hop into the Psionic Link pod and activate the link.

Things are so much different in an Avatar body than in my real body. Colors seem more vibrant, my ears can make out a greater range of sounds, I can smell things I never though I could. It's a wonderful experience. I quickly make my way back to where Neytiri is waiting in the living room.

"I can see the resemblance." Neytiri says as she gets her first look at my new body. I look just the same, but with Na'vi-like features. Golden eyes, black hair, a flatter and broader nose, but anyone could tell it still looks like me.

Neytiri sizes me up and walks around to make sure everything is in order.

"Yes, I can have this done for you by the end of the week." She affirms.

"Great!" I say exuberantly, "This means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it, Zac." She responds as she makes to leave. "I'll bring your completed uniform by when it's done. Goodbye."

"Kiyevame." I respond as she departs. I feel like a kid that's been let loose in a candy store. All I've ever wanted was to be able to go out and explore the forest that borders the town. Now, I'm going to get that chance.

* * *

A/N

Thanks to those of you that reviewed Chapter 1. I'm glad you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed dreaming and writing it.

Atzel: You're probably right. However, I'm going to lean on the fact that Zac's parents have much more respect for the Na'vi than the general populace and use the term First Songs in the text. The teacher is then essentially reciting what's in the book.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 as much as you did Chapter 1.


	3. First Day of School

Harmony and Dissonance

Chapter 3 - "First" Day of School

The next few days passed agonizingly slow for me. I couldn't wait to take my Avatar to school. It would be great to see the looks on everyone's faces. Saturday, the last day of school for the week, came and I was getting ready for the half-day of school ahead of me when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming." I called out. I finish straightening out the tie to my uniform and head to the door. I open the door while I start talking to who I believe is on the other side, "You get up way to damn early, Josh."

"Sup, guess who I ran into on the way over?" Josh says as I fully open the door. Behind Josh stands Neytiri in all her glory.

"Hello, Zac." She greets me. "You're new uniform is done."

"Hi, Neytiri. Thanks so much. It had to have taken a lot of work." I say, "You did everything by hand, right?"

"Yes. But I did owe a debt to you, and now it is paid." Neytiri says as she hands me the clothes.

I unfold and look at the uniform. It's perfect. The button-up shirt is a pure white, the pants and tie matching shades of navy blue, and the red and gold emblem is emblazoned perfectly on the shirt pocket. "Wow…"

"Earth to Zac, come in Zac. Yo, we're gonna be late." Josh snaps me back to reality.

"Yeah, give me a minute, be right there." I say as I close the door and rush over to my Psionic Link pod. I get everything running and hop in. I blank my mind and let my mind drift while my consciousness transfers to my Avatar.

I open my eyes and look at my now blue hand. My mind finally comes back around and I realize if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for school. I quickly scramble back to the living room where I left the new uniform. I quickly begin putting on the new uniform. I had to spend a good couple of minutes trying to get my stupid tail in the specially crafted hole for it.

"Zac, come on!" Josh yells.

"Yeah, coming!" I quickly button up the shirt and get my tie on, I'll tie it later. I open up the door and head outside.

"Whoa, you got big… and blue." Josh comments.

"You've seen this body before." I say as the three of us take of towards the school.

"Yeah. I can't believe your actually going to go to school like that man. Everyone is going to shit." Josh says.

"It's going to be great." I say with a smirk. "Thanks again, Neytiri."

"Like I said, I was just repaying a debt to you." Neytiri replies, "Now, I just got to find a way to repay Josh and it's all settled."

"Nah, you don't got to do anything for me. I only went to keep that dimwit out of trouble. If anyone owes me something, it's him." Josh says as he points his thumb at me.

"Careful, shorty." I warn him jokingly, "I don't just look like a Na'vi now, I'm just as strong as one too. I could pound you into the dirt faster than you could blink."

"Whatever." Josh replies, "I'd like to see you try."

"Are you two really friends?" Neytiri asks as we continue down the street, "I've never seen two people bicker so much."

"This is actually kinda normal for us." I reply, "Just like that day with those seniors, I know that, if things go bad, I can count on Josh having my back."

"Yeah, we're pretty close. The bickering and stuff is just for fun." Josh adds.

"You humans are very weird." Neytiri responds.

"Yeah, we can be. Josh and I are probably the weirdest of the bunch." I reply.

We finally arrive at the school and Josh and I wave goodbye to Neytiri and continue on to our homeroom.

"Moment of truth." I say as Josh opens the door. I duck my head and step into the classroom.

The reaction is exactly what I expected it to be. The small din of voices suddenly went quiet as I walk into the room in my new 10-foot frame.

"What's this savage think he's doin?" I hear one person whisper.

"Hey, that looks like Zac." another says.

"No way, that can't be Zac." the first replies.

"What are you doing in my classroom, young man?" I hear the teacher call out as she strides over to me.

"Mrs. Harper, it's me, Zac." I reply, "I'm driving an Avatar."

"Hmm…" Mrs. Harper replies as she sizes me up with her piercing green eyes, "I see the resemblance. I didn't hear any tell of you coming in an Avatar. Come with me, we're going to the principal."

"You're in trouble now, blue boy." I hear a male student call out.

"Alright." I say as I duck back out of the room. I wait for her to exit then follow her to the principal's office.

She barges into the office like she owns the place, startling the hell out of the secretary.

"May I help you, Mrs. Harper?" the secretary asks as she regains her composure.

"Is _he_ here?" Mrs. Harper asks.

"Yes, Mr. Colquin is currently in his office." the secretary answers.

"Good." Mrs. Harper snaps. "Come." she commands. I meekly follow orders. As far as I knew, this had all been cleared by the superintendent. Harper blasts her way into the office. Mr. Colquin calmly looks up from his computer to the feisty, red-haired teacher.

"How can I be of service, Mrs. Harper?" Colquin asks as he takes in the scene. I guess this isn't the first time he's had a run-in with the force that was Mrs. Harper.

"Can you please tell me why one of my students showed up as a Na'vi and I was not informed?" Harper retorts.

Colquin looks over at me and starts digging through some papers. "So, you must be Zac. I honestly wasn't expecting you to procure a uniform so fast, or ever. I'm sorry, Mrs. Harper, this has been cleared by Mr. Tilson, the superintendent." Colquin hands a legal looking paper to Harper.

"I see, but he can't stay in my class. He'll be too much of a distraction. None of the other students will get any work done." Harper replies.

"I agree. Zac, you're moving to Mrs. Aker's second-year Na'vi class for as long as you continue to come in your Avatar. I will send you a new copy of your schedule so you know who your new teachers are. Is that clear?" Colquin says.

"Yes, Mr. Colquin." I reply.

"Good. You do know where Mrs. Aker's classroom is right?" he asks me.

I simply nod my head in response.

"Then, get going. Explain to her what is going on, and if she says something about it, tell her to come talk to me." Colquin instructs. Again, I nod my head like an obedient student and then leave the office. Mrs. Harper stays and I can hear some unintelligible yelling as I make my way out.

I hurry down the halls until I come to Mrs. Aker's classroom in the Na'vi wing of the school. The door is much larger than the one to Mrs. Harper's, in fact everything here is larger than the main branch of the school, obviously to accommodate the Na'vi's larger bodies. I knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear a female voice call through the door. I open the door and enter.

"Mrs. Aker?" I ask as I look down to the only human in the room. Mrs. Aker is small, even by human standards, She looks to be only about 4'9" with grayed hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, and who are you?" Mrs. Aker asks.

"My name is Zac Landis. I've been transferred to your homeroom starting today. If you couldn't tell, I'm driving an Avatar, and the principal believes I would be a distraction if I stayed in my human class."

"I see, come in. Introduce yourself to the class." Mrs. Aker smiles as she escorts me into the room. I see roughly a dozen pairs of golden eyes staring at me.

[Kaltxi, my fellow classmates. My name is, Zac Landis, and I'll be learning with you from now on.] I say.

"Very good, you know Na'vi. That'll make some things easier." Mrs. Aker said. "There's an empty seat by Nurey, that's yours."

"Thanks." I reply as I take my seat. All the golden eyes were still affixed to me.

[Another uniltarontokx…] I hear a Na'vi girl whisper. That piques my interest as I take a quick look around to find the other Avatar. I spot the tell tale signs of an Avatar, five fingers, eyebrows, slightly smaller eyes than normal. I wonder who this guy is. Avatar drivers aren't usually as young as I am. Of course, most people can't afford Avatars, I was just lucky enough that my parents' book had made us a small fortune. I'm going to have to talk to this guy later.

However, I didn't get the chance as I didn't share a single class with the kid. I had to wait until lunch for my chance to talk to him.

I spot the other Avatar from across the cafeteria. I stroll over to him.

"You got a moment?" I ask.

"Figured you'd be coming to talk to me." the other Avatar says, "Sure."

"Who are you?" I ask as I sit down.

"Name's Adam Blevins." He replies. I take a moment to look at his uniform. While my and the other Na'vi's uniforms are made of natural materials and look it, I can tell that Adam's clothes are made of synthetic fibers.

"How do you have an Avatar?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing." Adam replies. "I assume I have one the same way you have yours. Though I thought I was the only one in the experiment."

"Experiment? No, my parents bought my Avatar for me as a gift." I reply.

"Ah, so we aren't the same." Adam replies, "I'm a test subject for a new type of Psionic Link. Simply, I wasn't exactly the strongest of children. I was constantly sick since birth. A research group approached my parents and me with the concept of a long term link. Inspired by the consciousness transfers that happened to Jake Sully and a few others, these scientists have been trying to recreate the phenomenon using modern tech. It's still spotty at times, but most nights I go to sleep and wake up only in this body. My consciousness doesn't go back to my other body."

"That's amazing. How?" I ask entranced by the concept.

"I don't know the specifics. I'm not that smart." Adam replies. "All I know is that they can't completely separate my consciousness from my human body. So, it just sleeps all the time while I'm in here. Their ultimate goal is to permanently transfer my mind into this healthy body."

"That's pretty crazy. I wasn't expecting to meet another young Avatar driver. I figured I'd be the youngest." I reply.

"Sorry, I beat you by a few years. I've been using this body since I was 14." Adam answers.

"So, where do you stay? I've never seen you around town. I thought I knew most of the people in town." I ask.

"I stay at the science lab where the researchers do their thing. They always are wanting to run scans and monitor my brain activity in both of my bodies. Needless to say, I don't really get out much." Adam responds.

"That sucks." I say.

"Yeah, it can be a little rough at times." Adam shrugs.

I stay and chitchat with Adam through the rest of lunch. The rest of the day passes by much like the beginning. I'm the center of attention for all my Na'vi classmates, but no one really talks to me.

The final bell rings and I leave the classroom and I'm shocked to see Neytiri actually searching me out for a change.

"Kaltxi, Zac." Neytiri says as she draws near.

"Kaltxi, Neytiri." I return, "You need something?"

"I was just wanting to see how the uniform worked out for you." Neytiri explains.

"It's fine. It fits well and feels perfect. You did a really good job." I answer. However, she doesn't take my word for it and does her own inspection of my clothes. After a couple of minutes she nods in approval. "Told you." I say.

"I'm just glad that the clothing seems like it will hold up." Neytiri says, "It would be shameful for me if your clothing would have came undone or something of that nature on the first day of you wearing it."

"Well, everything held up well." I reassure her. "I'm sure this uniform will serve me well."

"Just make sure you take care of it. I'm not making you another one." Neytiri warns me.

"Alright, got it. I'll take exemplary care of it." I reply.

"What's up big blue?" Josh says as he approaches the two of us.

"Not much, shrimp." I reply.

"Today was so damn boring. You sure you want to come to school like this every day?" Josh asks.

"Yeah, I got to get used to this body. I want to go out with my parents some time soon." I reply.

"Stupid childhood dreams…" Josh mutters.

"Kiyevame, Zac." Neytiri says, "My brother waits. We have hunting duty today."

"Kiyevame, Neytiri." I say as I wave goodbye.

"So, you asked her out yet?" Josh asks as Neytiri disappears.

"Damn it, man. How long are you going to tease me about her?" I ask.

"Until you stop acting like a lovesick puppy or you seal the deal. Either or." Josh replies.

"Fuck you, man. Just fuck you." I say as I make my way to the front entrance of the school.

"No thanks. I bat for the home team." Josh replies as he snaps on an exopack and follows me out the front door.

* * *

A/N

Another chapter in the books. I'm glad to see everyone seems to be enjoying the characters and the story so far. I hope I can continue to produce an enjoyable reading experience for you all.

Thanks to you all who decided to read this very different, very odd Avatar fan fiction.

Please review.


	4. Why Do I Walk the Dream

Harmony and Dissonance

Chapter 4 - Why Do I Walk the Dream

The next few days passed the same as the first one. None of my Na'vi classmates were very personable. They'd talk to me if I talked to them, but it was pretty clear that I was an outsider. The only person that really talked to me was Adam. The guy was actually pretty cool, we had a lot in common. With him being sick all the time he had a lot of free time and he played as many games as I did. We'd often spend the lunch period talking about neural interface games. However, today was turning out to be different. Adam hadn't showed up today. I figured that the scientists that were working on his Psionic Link were doing maintenance of some sort. As such, I was quietly enjoying my lunch alone. That was until Neytiri approached me. I never even knew that I shared a lunch period with her, I had never seen her at lunch.

She did not look at all pleased as she stood in front of me. She looks at me condescendingly as she asks her question, anger plain in her voice, "Why are you here?"

I'm thoroughly confused at why Neytiri would be angry with me. As far as I know, I haven't done anything that would warrant such an attitude. "What do you mean, and why are you angry with me?"

"I've heard stories of the dead world that the Sky People come from, but… I never thought it was so bad. We started covering modern Earth History. I saw pictures of your planet. It's dead, completely dead. You killed your mother!" Neytiri responds, "Why did you come here, Zac? What do you plan on doing to my home?"

"What do I plan on doing to your home?" I answer, confusion plain on my voice, "I am not the RDA or some radical bent on farming this place for all of its resources, Neytiri. Also, I didn't come here from anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Neytiri asks.

"I was born here, on Pandora." I say, "This world is the only home I have ever known. Earth is just as foreign to me as it is to you. Honestly, I wouldn't change anything about _our _home."

"Still, why are you here? Why are you walking the dream?" She asks in response.

"Because this is the only way I can be closer to my home." I answer honestly. "Other human children heard fairy tales and bedtime stories when they were little. I grew up on the stories of the Na'vi. The same stories I imagine you grew up with. Instead of princes, princesses, and happily ever afters, I heard the tales of the Toruk Makto, the wonders of Eywa, and how everything is connected. For as long as I can remember, all I wanted was to go out into that world that I heard so much about, the world you live in. However, I've been stuck inside the walls of this damned metal town. Now I have a chance to live my dream, and this body is what gives me that chance. You can hate me if you want, for impersonating a Na'vi, for being a Sky Person, for whatever you want, but I will not stop walking the dream, Neytiri. It's everything I've ever wanted."

"I see…" Neytiri responds, her hatred is gone, "I'm sorry for coming at you so. It's just, when I saw the state of Earth compared to what it used to be, I was filled with sadness and rage."

I smile in response before I turn the tables on this conversation, "It's no problem, Neytiri. But since I've shared, how about you? Why are you here?"

"I don't follow." Neytiri responds, as confused as I once was, "I am here to learn."

"Learn about what? Algebra? Earth History? Science? I'm sorry, Neytiri, but that doesn't seem right. The Na'vi have no need and no desire for these things, I know this as well as you. Why are you really here?" I counter.

"I'm not lying when I say I'm here to learn. I'm here to learn about your people. It's been a tradition in my family to go to school here. The eldest females of my family have been doing this since my grandmother's grandmother's mother attended the first school on Pandora. If we are to live in harmony with your people, we should understand you."

I stare at her for a moment. Something has just clicked on in my head. The eldest daughters of each Tsahik in every Na'vi clan inherit the position of their mother. This couldn't be just pure coincidence. If Neytiri is indeed the next Tsahik of the Omaticaya, then she would be a direct descendent of Jake Sully and the Neytiri of 200 years ago. "Say, Neytiri, could you answer one more question for me?"

"I suppose." she replies.

"Is your mother the Tsahik of the Omaticaya?" I ask.

"How did you know? I never said anything about it." Neytiri replies with her question.

"Remember, I know a lot about Na'vi culture. The eldest daughter of the Tsahik inherits the position. When you talked about the eldest female of your family always attending this school, I just had a hunch." I respond. "Anyway, I have a proposal for you and the clan."

"What's that, Zac?" Neytiri asks.

"While school is good and all, you don't truly learn about humans here. What I'm suggesting is that I teach you about humans. Our culture, desires, what makes us us. In exchange, I want you to teach me the ways of the Na'vi, of your people." I make my proposal.

"I'll have to talk with my mother about this." Neytiri answers.

"That's fine." I say, "I have to talk to my parents as well."

Before either of us can say anymore, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. I stood up from where I was sitting on the floor. The cafeteria tables were too small for Na'vi to sit at so we all sat on the floor. For some reason, I have the feeling most of the Na'vi would have preferred the floor anyway.

"Later, Neytiri." I say as I clear my place and take my tray to the drop off. Neytiri doesn't say anything as I leave, her brow furrowed as though she was deep in thought. She's obviously still bothered by something, but I don't have time to ask.

The rest of the day is nothing but a blur. I'm more concerned about Neytiri than about anything else. I know that, compared to Pandora, Earth looks like a hellhole, but did it evoke that sort of reaction out of all the Na'vi? I was disgusted, sure, but… Neytiri's reaction was so much more. Eventually, in-between periods I decide to ask one of my classmates about it. I walk up to a random male Na'vi.

"Excuse me, may I talk to you for a moment?" I ask him.

"What you want, dream walker?" he asks me with a thick accent. I realize that this conversation would probably be easier in Na'vi.

[Just a single question. Last year, when you covered modern Earth History. What did you think of the way my people had treated their planet?] I posed.

[I was angry. Your people killed their mother, dream walker. You came here looking to do the same to our home, to Eywa. I hated you for it.] he answered.

[I see…] I say.

[No, you do not. You and your people never See. That is the problem.] The Na'vi said before he left. He leaves me speechless. He's right, of course, and I can't blame him for it. Humans did indeed come to this planet intent on plundering it for its riches.

[Irayo.] I say, but I'm positive that the man didn't hear me.

I cruise through the rest of the day, eager to talk to my parents as soon as possible. The final bell rings and I rush out of the school, fighting and jockeying with everyone else to try and be the first out the doors. I burst out of the school doors and take off at a dead sprint to my house, hoping that my parents aren't out.

I'm in luck as I enter the house to see my parent's Avatars pouring over some books.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Mom says as I enter the house.

"Hi, Mom. You and Dad have a moment, there's something I need to talk to you two about." I respond.

"Alright." Dad answers as he snaps closed the book he was perusing.

I sit down and explain what had happened with Neytiri, what I now know about her, and the proposal I told her to take back to her clan.

"No, absolutely not." Mom says after I explain what I want to do.

"Mom, you've always told me that this planet holds something special, that Eywa actually exists in the trees and the animals. I want to experience that as well. I know I could do that with you all, but I want to See as the Na'vi See. They try, are trying, to understand us so that we can live together, truly sharing the planet with each other. However, no one is making the journey back, no one willing to live as the Na'vi do. I can, I want to. Even if it's only me. Even if I can't convince anyone else to see the Na'vi the way I do, at least the Na'vi will know that their message can touch some of us. You both have observed the Na'vi, learned from them, but I want to be one of them, to understand them, like Neytiri is trying to understand us. This is a two way street, if we don't make the journey like they do, nothing will ever change." I reason, desperately trying to convince my parents to allow me to do this.

"This is very dangerous, son." Dad says, "You're talking about living with them, training with them, hunting with them. There are a great many dangers out in the forest. Your mother and I take an armed escort every time we go out."

"I know. I might die, but this is the only way. How long until the Na'vi retreat from us completely? How long until all the humans see them only have savages. If I can't prevent that for even a little while by showing them that at least one of us cares, then it would be worth it." I reply.

"No. I won't have you running around out there just to get yourself killed." Mom denies.

"Please, this means a lot to me." I plead, putting on my best sad puppy dog expression.

"I say yes." Dad says.

"What?" Mom turns on him, "You can't be serious! You said yourself it's going to be dangerous!"

"Yes, but he's already mad up his mind, Sandy. He's determined and he'll be a pain in the ass until he gets his way. I can't deny him this, because I did the same thing when I was that age. My parents didn't want me to come here, but if I didn't I wouldn't have met you and I never would have experienced the joys of Pandora. We have to let him go at some point. Though, I'll admit, this is a little earlier than I'd like." Dad responds.

"It's not like you won't ever see me again, my real body will be staying here." I say, "Though it's possible to die from the system shock, it's also possible that I'll live through my Avatar's death. Please, Mom."

Mom looks from me, to Dad, then back to me before throwing her hands up in the air, "Fine, do whatever you want. But you better be safe, you hear me. If you die out there, I'll kill you."

"Thanks, Mom." I say in gratitude as I pull her into a hug, "Thanks so much. I just hope the Omaticaya agree."

* * *

The next day, I'm surprised to see Neytiri waiting on me as I depart my home.

"Kaltxi, Neytiri." I greet her.

"Kaltxi, Zac." Neytiri returns, "I have talked to my mother and the Olo'eyktan about your proposal. They agree, and I do as well. They told me to tell you that they are expecting you at Kelutral tomorrow, after school."

"That's great news, Neytiri." I say, "I convinced my parents to let me go, so everything is set. You are now my karyu, and I yours."

"Close, but not quite. I will be teaching you about our customs and traditions, but I'm not yet a full fledged hunter. Tuk'lan, my tsmukan, offered to help and will be teaching you how to hunt alongside me. Honestly, I think he likes you." Neytiri replied.

"I guess that's a good thing." I reply, "He seemed like a good guy."

"Anyway, if we don't hurry, we'll be late for class. You sure like to sleep in late." Neytiri says.

"Yeah, I do." I answer truthfully, "Let's go then."

* * *

A/N

I'm saddened by the decrease in reviews that I've been getting. The first chapter netted 5 reviews, the second 3, and the last chapter got a lonely 1. Please review, it lets me know that someone is reading. While I enjoy writing this story, there's little point if no one is reading it.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed chapter 4.


	5. A New Life Begins

Harmony and Dissonance

Chapter 5 - A New Life Begins

A/N

Before the story starts, I'd like to thank moonsiren06 for pointing out that I am doing quite a horrible job of keeping my tenses straight. As I read back through the last couple of chapters I realized that I'm switching from past to present tense at odd times that might make things confusing for the reader. Therefore, to try and solve this problem, I'm doing the rest of the story in the past tense. I may, if I get the time, go back and "fix" the previous 4 chapters, but for now I'm going to go on with the story.

Thank you, now on with the story.

* * *

The bell rang and I looked outside excitedly from my desk. Today was the day that I went to live with the Omaticaya, to learn their ways. I quickly went to my locker and gathered my stuff, I still had my schoolbag and I packed a small duffle with some various odds and ends including some basic toiletries. I figured that I'll be dressing like the other Na'vi, which means wearing scarcely more than a loincloth. Quite a frightening proposition for me, since I'm not used to wearing less than a tee shirt and shorts in public.

Before I could think anymore about the wardrobe, or lack thereof, Neytiri appeared at my side, holding her school bag.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I can be I guess." I responded. Suddenly, I wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Then, come. Mother is waiting for you." Neytiri said as she turned to leave.

However, our departure is stopped short by the same group of idiots that had accosted Neytiri, Josh, and I before winter break.

"Looks like you more than like the savages, blue boy. You want to be one too?" the ringleader said, backed by his usual crew of three henchmen.

"I really don't feel like dealing with you guys right now. I'm going to ask you nicely to just leave." I replied. Frankly, this group of dolts has started to grate on my nerves.

"You think you're all high and mighty in that shiny new body of yours?" he answered.

"You remember all that stuff I said to you about the Na'vi being faster and stronger? That applies to me now. Unless you got some friends, I highly suggest just getting out of my way." I warned. This threat seemed to sink in as the quartet moved out of the way shortly after.

"This still isn't over." the leader made his own threat.

"Whatever." I brushed him off. My mind was back on meeting the Omaticaya and seeing the Kelutral, the place I would be "living" for however long I stayed there.

Soon after the encounter, Neytiri was leading me through the forest. Unlike the last time I was here, I had the chance to actually admire the scenery as we went. I could see Helicoradians in a clearing as we passed, and a small flock of Tetrapterons took to the skies as well. It was just as beautiful as I always imagined it would be. Then I saw it…

Describing Hometree as massive would be an understatement. The tree was easily twice again taller than any of the buildings in Valkyria.

"Wow…" was the only word I could manage as we drew close.

"This is Kelutral. This is home." Neytiri said. We quickly continued on. It was only a short walk to the entrance to Kelutral. I receive a few odd stares, apparently not everyone in the clan knew I was going to be showing up. I heard whispers of various sorts, mostly about me being a uniltarontokx.

"Mother awaits." Neytiri said, as we headed into Kelutral proper. I simply followed her into her home. As we strolled into the center, I got a great look at the interior of the great tree. A single spiral ramp coiled up a column in the middle of the huge open room. There were no real rooms, as far as I could see. The area was wide open. To one side I could see the fire pits that the Na'vi used to cook food, on the other there's the mas'kit navi sa'nok, the mother loom. An impressive sight it was as well, three or four Na'vi effortlessly moved along it. It was bigger than any single instrument I had seen in Valkyria.

[Is this him, my daughter?] I heard a strong feminine voice call out. I looked up to see an older female Na'vi. She's adorned massive red necklace that acts more like a smock of sorts and she's wearing tons of ornaments and jewelry. This must be the Tsahik, Neytiri's mother. I realized after watching her descend that I don't know her name.

[Yes, sa'nok. This is the one.] Neytiri replied before leaning into my ear, "This is Vitari, my mother, and Tsahik of the Omaticaya."

Vitari strolled casually over to me, taking in every inch of my Avatar body. I was being weighed and evaluated.

"You are soft." Vitari said as she was making her examination, While there was a trace of the Na'vi English accent, it was no where near as prominent as in most others. "You smell of the humans, but that's to be expected. Why do you wish to learn our ways, and what makes you think you can?"

I figured my point would better be put across in Na'vi, [Unlike most other humans, I was born here. Like you all, this is my home. My parents are historians, and, all while I was growing up, I heard the stories of the Na'vi. I was taught to respect this planet, similarly to way you do. However, my parent's were visitors and were more interested in the stories than the culture. I want to learn to live not on this planet, but with it, like you. It is my dream.] I finished my impromptu speech by looking directly into Vitari's eyes.

[At least you know the language.] Vitari replied dryly, clearly not impressed. [In accordance with the deal you offered, you will be teaching my daughter about the Sky People.]

[Yes.] I answered, [She told me of why she was attending the school. There are things about us that you cannot learn there. I will teach her what I know.]

[When Neytiri first approached me with this deal of yours, I was skeptical.] Vitari informed me, [However, it seems that, if nothing else, you are truthful in your desire to learn our ways. Neytiri's father and I accept your offer. Neytiri herself will teach you of our culture while her brother teaches you both to hunt. I'll be taking special interest in your training, Zac Landis.]

[Irayo.] I replied.

[Go, then. You have much to learn, best to start now.] Vitari instructed. With that, the conversation was over. Vitari turned around to leave and Neytiri grabbed me by the arm to lead me away.

She took me around the ground floor, making sure I understand what everything is there for. She also explains to me what each thing means to the Omaticaya.

"The fires are always kept lit. In order to honor the beast and the hunter, the fires are always ready to accommodate the results of a successful hunt. The mother loom is very important to us. We weave many things on it, the most important of which is the hammocks in which we sleep." Neytiri explained as she led me around.

"I understand." I said as she continued explaining various odds and ends that were on display in the general common area. Various bones of animals and bows hung on the walls, each with its own story, part of the history of the Omaticaya. Neytiri told me the stories. They were some of the same stories my parents had told me as a child. I listened attentively, making sure to remember everything Neytiri said. This was how Na'vi children learned, through story and song. Each story had a moral point, or held little bits of info on how to do one thing or another.

The stories continued for what had to have been hours, because, before I knew it, it was getting dark and the clan was sitting down for dinner. Neither Neytiri nor I had changed clothes. Neytiri led me up to the sleeping area in the boughs of the Kelutral.

"We have crafted you a hammock and a rack for your belongings. Your hammock and rack are next to mine." Neytiri said as she showed me the way to where my Avatar would be sleeping. "We should change."

Without any further warning, Neytiri immediately begins to strip herself of her school clothes. I'm taken aback for a moment before my rational mind kicked back in. Na'vi wear loincloths and the women wear little more than necklaces to cover their chests. "Wardrobe malfunctions" had to be a part of everyday life here. It seems being naked in front of each other is something they are used to, and they are not embarrassed by it.

"What are you waiting for?" Neytiri asked me. She was staring at me with only the skirt of her uniform left on. Trying to think of everything except for the half-naked Na'vi goddess standing in front of me, I began to take off my own clothes. I felt extremely awkward, but Neytiri never looked back in my direction as I changed into the loincloth provided to me. The thong was very uncomfortable.

As soon as I was done changing, Neytiri escorted me back to the common area. There I partook in the dinner ritual. Several small children followed the leaf plate around, giving the holders their drinks, as per Na'vi tradition. I take the plate as well, one of the children taking a bowl of drink off and sitting it before me.

[Irayo, little one.] I said with a smile as I handed off the plate to the Na'vi next to me. The child smiled back at me, bowed, nodded, and continued off after the plate.

"I think she likes you." Neytiri said to me as another plate with meat on it was passed around.

"Actually, I kind of have a way with kids." I replied as I took my fill of meat, "Worked part time at a daycare center for a few years."

"Daycare center?" Neytiri asked me.

"A place where parents could leave their children to be taken care of." I answered.

"What kind of parents do not care for their own children?" Neytiri said in disgust.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." I informed her, "It wasn't permanently or anything, just while the parents worked. It's better than leaving the kids alone."

"I suppose, but when the parents have to work here, they take the children with them or they stay here in Kelutral where all of the clan looks after them." Neytiri responded.

"First lesson about humans." I replied, "Not all of us are trustworthy or have anyone else's interests at heart. This is why humans leave their children in the care of places like a daycare center. They can usually trust the established business while they don't trust the community as a whole."

"Why?"

"Humans lie… a lot. A great many of my people build their whole lives on nothing but a series of lies. Deceptions to convince others that they are better than they really are. I believe that the hope is that, one day, the lie will become the truth."

"I don't understand…"

"It's alright. I am a human, and I don't understand it myself at times. There are a great many things to learn about us, Neytiri. Humans are complicated beings. It will take a long time."

"Okay." Neytiri responds as she looks down at her plate.

I smile over at her, "Don't worry so much about it. It will make more sense with time."

"I guess…"

Neytiri and I enjoyed the rest of the dinner. We went to bed early as we still had to go to school the next day.

* * *

I awoke from the Psionic Link pod tired. Though my body was rested, my mind was not. As my brain readjusted to my new… old body, I could make out my parents watching over me. They were their normal selves, not in their Avatars.

"Are you okay? Are you safe?" Mom asked me worriedly as soon as I awoke.

"Yeah, everything is good." I replied as I lifted myself up out of the pod. "Got my own hammock and everything." My mother let out a sigh of relief.

"So how was it, kid?" Dad inquired.

"Great. The Hometree is bigger than I ever imagined." I replied excitedly, "They're so much more open and connected with each other than we are. It's kind of refreshing, actually. They don't really trust me yet, and I think Vitari, the Tsahik, darn near hates me, but it's only the first day. One of the children likes me at least."

As I was rambling on, Dad went over to the large wooden desk they kept in the link chamber and pulled out a small video camera. He tossed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Figured you might want to keep a personal record of what you're doing and what's going on." Dad replied, "That thing can record about 250 hours of footage before it gets full, and then we can just download it to the house's mainframe. Do whatever you want with it. Make a videolog, take it out there with you and tape some stuff, you know, whatever."

"Thanks, pops." I said as a looked over the camera, "I'll figure out something to do with it, but, right now, I just want to go to sleep…"

"After you eat." My mom said, "You have to eat for both bodies, remember?"

As soon as she said something about eating my stomach rumbled loudly. While I had ate a decent meal in my Avatar, my human body hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Alright, what's for dinner?"

* * *

A/N

I hope this is up to snuff. I've had a major case of writer's block on all my stories lately. Anyway, to answer a few questions and comments:

Revan: Yes, this Neytiri is the Great, great, great, great granddaughter of Jake and Neytiri from the movie

Beliskner: I'll keep that in mind. The next time I stage a chapter largely in Valkyria, I'll try to extrapolate on the buildings.

moonsiren: Thanks again for pointing out my tense errors, I hope this is better. Also, I hope the dialog and writing style is more to your liking.

As for the rest of you, I'm extremely happy that you all enjoy the story so much. I'm glad that this totally off the wall story has found a home. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5.


	6. Learning to See

Harmony and Dissonance

Chapter 6 - Learning to See

I woke up early the next day. Not only did I have my body to take care of now, but my other one. My parents were already up, packing up some gear and getting ready to head out.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"The Tipani have agreed to see us again." My dad answers.

"We've finally talked them into letting us stay in their home for a few days. We'll be living with and learning from them. Hopefully, we'll teach them a bit as well." Mom chimes in.

"Congratulations." I say to them.

"We probably aren't going to see much of each other over the next few days." Dad says, "You better make sure you eat properly."

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be good." I replied.

"Shouldn't you be going? The Omaticaya are probably up and about already?" Mom said.

I looked over at the clock on the wall, 5:34. "Way too early…"

"For you maybe. Have you ate yet?"

"Not yet."

Mom tossed me a small pastry. "You're going to have to get up earlier. That should get you through the day."

"Thanks." I reply. I quickly munch on the sweet roll before launching up the link pod.

"Be careful." I hear my mom call out before I go under.

A few moments later I open my eyes to a beautiful canopy of green. After a quick stretch, I open my eyes and begin to lift myself out of the hammock and onto the branch above. Apparently, I am the last one to wake. I look for Neytiri, but she's nowhere in the sleeping area. Deciding I might as well change I go ahead and switch into my school uniform. Grabbing my bag I head down to the common areas. There I see Neytiri pouring over a school book, sitting under the skull of a toruk. She's also in her school uniform.

I took one look at her reading that book and it hit me. I had completely forgotten about my own homework. I quickly opened my bag and pulled out the books that I needed.

"I'm never gonna finish in time." I said to no one in particular as I get to work.

"You should have woken up earlier." Neytiri replied as she flipped a page over and wrote something into a notebook.

"How long have you been up, exactly?" I asked.

"I woke before the cook fires were stoked." She replied simply. I didn't really know how long that was, but I could guess that it had to be more than an hour. The smells of cooking meat were already wafting through Kelutral.

"Way too early…" I responded as I set to my own work. Quickly pouring over my work I prioritize the work. Trig can be saved for last, Math is my best subject, I can easily make up a missed homework assignment in that class. Advanced Physics falls in behind that. I did my Pandoran History work in class because I was bored. That left Advanced Composition and Dual-Credit Biology.

Breaking out the massive Biology book I decide to start there, I'm struggling a bit more in that class than in Advanced Composition. However, struggling for me would be exceeding for most other students. I had a tough fight ahead of me,though. Competition for scholarships was tough on Pandora. There was only one university on the planet, and, while I could head to Earth for my college education, I really wanted to stay here. Alpha Centauri University took only the brightest from both Pandora and Earth. Anything less than top scores was completely out of the question.

"Zac?" Neytiri asked my name from beside me.

"What?" I replied, not bothering to lift my head away from my work.

"What did Josh mean when he said you had a crush on me?" she asked innocently. "I know what the word means, but you weren't crushing me, we weren't even near each other."

I immediately stopped doing my work and stared blankly at the page. I wondered how I should approach the situation.

"I'm sorry." Neytiri said, "Did I ask about something that I shouldn't."

Mentally, I cursed the bioluminescent specks that covered my face and body in this form. I was probably lit up like a Christmas Tree. "No, no… It's just that… it's difficult."

"Difficult?" Neytiri asked.

"Yeah… well, for me anyway. What he meant by it is that I like you. When someone is 'crushing' on another person, it means that he or she is attracted to that person."

"Attracted?" Neytiri asked, "Do you mean as a friend or as a potential mate?"

"As a potential mate." I clarified. This was probably the worst thing that could have happened. I really had hoped that she had forgotten about the whole thing.

"So, you have a 'crush' on me?" Neytiri kept on.

I looked at her in the eyes. Denying it now wouldn't do me any good, "Yes."

She just looked back at me without saying anything. I wondered what she was thinking at that moment.

Eventually, she smiled and turned back to her own work without a word. I couldn't help but wonder what that meant. However, I didn't have time to dwell on it, I had work that needed to be done. I worked diligently for the rest of the morning, only stopping to eat a quick breakfast.

After the breakfast, Neytiri and I quickly headed into Valkyria for school. We entered the school and I parted ways with Neytiri and began to make my way to my homeroom. However, I heard a familiar voice from behind as I strode down the hall.

"Hey, big blue." Josh called out his new nickname for me.

"Sup." I reply, my voice was slightly cold.

"What's the problem?" Josh asked.

"Neytiri asked me what you meant when you said I was crushing on her." I replied. Josh's eyes lit up.

"Oh man, what did you say?" Josh asked. I could tell that he wanted to burst into laughter.

"I told her the truth. That I liked her in that way."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She just smiled then went back to doing her homework. I don't even know what she thinks about the whole thing…"

"Snap out of it, man." Josh said seriously, "Mid-terms are gonna be coming up soon, you need to strap in for the long haul. You want to get that scholarship to ACU, right? This is make or break time for us. You stumble anywhere in the next year and a half and you can kiss that scholarship goodbye."

"Yeah…" I replied. "Anyway, how are things with you?"

"Honestly? Pretty damn boring. I haven't found anyone better than you at watching my back while we carve a path through a few hundred Turks, or Mongols, or whatever else we're fighting."

"I'm just too good." I replied cockily, but then answered in earnest, "Sorry, man. This whole thing with the Omaticaya takes all my time…"

"Yeah, yeah. Childhood dreams. I get it." Josh answered, "We're both aiming for ACU, so it's not like we won't ever see each other again. You live your dream, man. I'll see you on the other side."

"Thanks."

"Better hurry, bell should be ringing any time now."

"Yeah, later."

"See ya."

The bell rang just as I entered homeroom. I glanced quickly at Adam's seat to find him not there. I hoped that he was alright, he had been gone a long time for it to be regular Psionic Link maintenance.

I relatively cruise through the rest of my day. My Trig teacher was surprised, on the border of outraged, when I didn't turn in the homework. Same went for the Advanced Physics teacher. I didn't mind though, I could make it up easily enough. Finally, the final bell rang, and I practically ran to my locker and put away my things and grabbed my bags. Soon, I was walking alongside Neytiri as we departed for Hometree.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked jovially.

"Tsmukan is taking us out into the forest. You'll be learning how to hunt." Neytiri answered.

"Sounds like a fun time."

Neytiri snickered a little, "Yes, it will be a fun time, indeed."

I looked at her sideways, trying to determine if she was being sarcastic, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Probably not. My brother is a very strict teacher."

"Brilliant."

* * *

Around 45 minutes later, Neytiri and I had returned to Hometree and changed into more traditional clothing (or lack thereof). I found myself stalking through the forest, bow strapped to my back and knife sheathed on my chest. I tried to mimic the movements of Neytiri and Tuk'lan… I failed miserably. Currently I was perched in the canopy with Neytiri and Tuk'lan a few branches ahead of me. Tuk'lan looked back at me with mild disappointment.

[You must be silent.] Tuk'lan instructed, [Watch where you step. Feel the forest and move with it. See your path.]

[I'm trying…] I replied. This was always so much easier in the games…

[We will not find any prey today unless you learn how to move through the forest.] Tuk'lan said sternly.

[Prey? But, I don't…] I started.

[You must learn how to move through the forest before you can even hope to use your bow or knife to bring in a kill. Once you can move more like one of the People, then we will work on your combat skills.] Tuk'lan said, [Neytiri or I will be making the kill.]

[Okay.] I replied, taking a few deep breaths to try and gain some composure. [I'm ready.]

[Let's move.] Tuk'lan said as he leapt from his branch to an adjacent one. Neytiri quickly followed suit. Not wanting to be left behind, I hurried after them, trying to be as quiet as possible.

* * *

[You did well.] Neytiri said as we ate by the cook fire.

[Like hell I did. We barely managed to bag a yerik to bring back. That was horrible.] I replied, [I'm sure a child could have done better.]

[That is true.] Neytiri answered, [But, the children are raised learning how to be silent in the forest. You have not.]

[Still, I thought I could do better than that. I've done similar things in neural link games, and…] I stopped my ranting. I realized how much of an idiot I was being, [Like games are anything like real life… Thanks for the vote of confidence, Neytiri.]

[Once you learn how to See the forest, traveling through it will be much easier.] Neytiri said cryptically.

[Then teach me how to See the forest.] I pleaded.

[You cannot be taught how to See.] Neytiri answered, [It is something you can only learn from the forest itself.]

I was silent as I pondered her words. Learn from the forest itself? How in the hell was that supposed to happen?

[I don't think…] I posed.

[Don't think.] Neytiri interrupted, [Feel. There is a flow to the forest. You must learn how to feel it, to See it.]

[A flow, huh?] I answered. It sounded like she was saying I needed to shut my mind off and follow my gut, my instincts. That was going to be difficult. I'd never just "turned off" my mind before. [All things are in this flow?]

[Yes.] Neytiri replied. [I know it sounds odd to you, but there's no words to really explain it, even in Na'vi.]

I gazed out into the forest. Night had fallen, and the world was a brilliant menagerie of blues and purples with splashes of green. I stared at the beautiful landscape for a small eternity.

[It's there. I know it is. It isn't something you would lie about.] I said as I continued to look out onto the forest, [I just have to find it, however long it takes.]

[You will.] Neytiri reassured me, [You See more than most Sky People.]

[I hope you're right.]

* * *

A/N

Way too long since the last chapter. I don't know why I can't get things rolling the way I want, but it just won't happen.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	7. Unexpected Happenings

Harmony and Dissonance

Chapter 7 - Unexpected Happenings

I dropped silently onto the forest floor. Trailing slightly behind Neytiri and Tuk'lan, I had made progress over the last few weeks, even if I had to say so myself.

I still wasn't allowed to make a kill, only able to shadow a target with my bow before Neytiri or Tuk'lan took the shot. I could See the forest at times now, the pulse of life, watching my path open up before my eyes. I didn't force my way through, I didn't think about which way I went, I just went.

Honestly, it was a liberating experience, letting go of my mind. The most intriguing experience about it was that I had never felt so out of control and in control at the same time.

Finally, we managed to catch up to the yerik heard we had been tracking. I stealthily maneuvered to a good vantage point for my shot that I wouldn't get to take. I wasn't ready, I knew I wasn't ready. I was decent with a bow, not good enough to hit a target at this range. I picked out my target and tracked it, trying to imaging how far I would need to lead it and how high to aim above in order to counteract gravity.

I could see Tuk'lan in the corner of my eye. He gave me the no-go, as I expected. I was not ready. I watched as he gave Neytiri the go ahead and she took her shot. She dropped the beast easily and quickly ended its suffering with a prayer.

[Very good, ma'tsmuke.] Tuk'lan said, [You are ready.]

Neytiri's ears perked up as Tuk'lan said the words, [Really? You think I'm ready?]

[Yes.] Tuk'lan replied, [I will talk to sempul about it. Expect to go out with the next group of young hunters for Iknimaya.]

[Congratulations, Neytiri.] I said.

[Irayo, Zac.] Neytiri said graciously. I could tell she was excited and happy. She must have been waiting for this for a long time now. Personally, I felt a little sad about it. Some part of me was holding out hope that I would go through it with her. It just wasn't meant to be.

Over the weeks that I had been learning to hunt with Neytiri and Tuk'lan, other things had been heating up as well.

My parents had really began to reach out to the Tipani after that first week. Apparently, things had went extremely well as they spent almost half the week there every week. I was happy for them. I wondered about what they were doing, but I was sure that if it was important they would have told me.

Meanwhile, school was getting tougher as final exams were approaching. Spring semester had came and went, and Summer semester was almost over. I don't know how I managed to get all the work done while going through with the training, but I did. There was some good news, Adam finally came back near the end of spring semester. It turned out that the condition of his human body had worsened and they had to focus on getting him relatively healthy again, which required him getting out of the link.

So, you could say that my life was going pretty good at that point. I was living out a dream, and everyone seemed to be doing well. Looking back on it, the only thing I really wish I could have done was talk to Josh more…

* * *

About two weeks later, Finals had just ended. The only thing I had to wait for was the results. However, instead of worrying about my future and the results of my test. I found myself pacing around the Omaticaya Hometree. Neytiri was going through her Iknimaya, and there was nothing I could to but sit around and wait. I would have been lying if I said it wasn't driving me crazy.

[Child, walking a rut into the ground isn't going to help bring her back safely or faster.] Vitari said. I didn't even notice her sneak up on me.

[I know.] I answered, [I just can't help it. She's my friend and I don't know what's going on. She could be in trouble and I'm sitting here doing nothing…]

[Even if you were there, there is nothing you could do.] Vitari said, [It is something she has to do on her own. Just as you will have to when your time comes.]

Realizing the softer tone in her voice than when we usually talked, I eyed Vitari askew, [You're being awfully nicer than usual.]

Vitari looked over at me, [I originally doubted the reason you were here. You tawtute often say one thing and mean another. However, I've heard nothing but good things about you from both Neytiri and Tuk'lan. I've come to accept that your intentions are pure and you truly wish only to learn. Our own legends are full now of ay'uniltiranyu that had the purity you do. While rare, there are good Sky People out there. You are one of them.]

[Irayo, Tsahik.] I replied, [I look forward to showing you how much this has meant to me. It has been everything I ever wanted.]

I waited for what seemed like an eternity, willing Neytiri to come back safely. Eventually, my prayers were answered and Neytiri came back on the wings of a beautiful teal and cyan ikran.

"He is beautiful." I complimented her on her new ride, "Have you thought of a name?"

"Not yet. He is very strong. I barely managed to subdue him. His name should reflect that. I'm sure I'll think up something." Neytiri replied.

"I'm sure you will." I reply with a grin on my face, "I'm happy you came back safely. I hear there's supposed to be a party for the young hunters when they complete Iknimaya"

"Yes, it will go throughout most of the night." Neytiri answered.

"Well, it seems like there's some fun to be had tonight then." I said with a grin, "I guess I'll see you there?"

"Of course, I must go prepare." Neytiri said, "I will see you there, Zac."

I nodded and headed to the fire pits where the party would be taking place. Almost an hour later the new hunters made their appearance, each of them wearing their best feathers and leathers. And then I saw her…

Neytiri was striking. She wore a decorative necklace made of red and yellow feathers and gems of similar colors that barely covered what needed covering. Extremely long red and yellow feathers were weaved into her hair, which was loose and down. She also had dyed yellow armbands with red feathers attached along with a dyed red loincloth.

She strode over to her parents and they shared a few words before she began mingling, accepting congratulations and thanking them for it. Eventually, I managed to work my way to her, and her to me.

[You are strikingly beautiful tonight.] I opened the conversation.

[Irayo, Zac.] She responded with a bit of a blush. [It is not often that I get dressed up like this.]

[Well, you definitely look amazing. Those colors suit you well.] I continued. As we were talking a drumbeat had picked up for the party and several Na'vi were beginning to dance. [Care for a dance?]

[I would like that.] Neytiri smiled.

Together we made our way out with the others dancing. Perhaps it was a bad idea on my part. I'm not much of a dancer, and I can only describe myself as halfway between a headless chicken and a one armed, one legged baboon trying to do the Electric Slide, not a pretty sight. However, my counterpart in all this, being the swan that she is, was as graceful as she was out in the forest.

Against my better judgment, we danced for a long while, at least an hour, before, finally, I could dance no more. We sat down and watched the others dance while we enjoyed the beat, the singing, and the drinks. That made for a second bad decision on my part. I was underage in the human world, but the Na'vi had no such rule. It was up to the parents to determine when their children were ready for alcohol, and if a young one had split from their family hammock and slept on their own, then they controlled whether they drank or not.

Needless to say that after we started drinking I don't remember much of the night. Truthfully, all I can say for certain was that I somehow got back to my hammock in one piece.

* * *

More time passed. Neytiri and I spent a little less time together than we used to. She had an ikran and she was still new to the experience of flying. She took Takuk, her ikran whose name means "strike", out almost every morning. This left me to my own devices for most of each morning. This usually involved training extensively for my own Iknimaya. I was desperately wanting to catch up with Neytiri. However, little did I know that all my plans were about to be turned on their head.

After a long day with the Omaticaya, I came up out of my link chamber to see both of my parents looking at me expectantly.

"What's going on?" I asked tentatively.

"Two things. Both pretty amazing." Dad replied happily, "Which one do you want to tell him?"

"I think we should both have a little bit in each." Mom answered.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I forced the issue.

"Okay, okay. First things first. A representative from Alpha Centauri University called." Dad informed me.

"What did they want?" I inquired.

"They extended you an offer. Full scholarship. They have a new program they're wanting to launch. They want to start recruiting Na'vi, but they need someone to test out the facilities they have built." Mom answered giddily.

"So I'm the beta test for their Na'vi program?" I asked.

"Essentially." Dad said, "But think of the bigger picture, this is what you've wanted. A full ride to ACU, and you get to go immediately. They want you to finish your final year of curriculum there while you begin your college career."

"They want me to skip my third year? That means I'd be leaving in a few weeks. What about my friends? And my deal with the Omaticaya, I haven't finished that yet?" I replied.

"Son, you know you can't stay there forever. Eventually, you have to leave. This is what you've wanted since you got into high school. This is what you've worked so hard for." Dad countered

I looked down to the ground. He was right, I had worked my ass off for this opportunity. But, I didn't truly know if that was what I wanted anymore. "I guess…"

"But, that isn't it, there's something else we need to tell you." Dad said.

"Zac, I know it's only been us for a long time." Mom started, "But, how do you feel about having a sister?"

"It wouldn't be so bad I guess…" I replied, my mind still stuck on my own situation. "Wait, what?"

"Zac, you're going to have a sister." Mom said again.

"But I though… I… how…" I was flabbergasted.

"It's true, I'm too old to have more children. However, my Avatar is still young… and… well…" She let it hang.

"After being with the Tipani for a while, your mother and I finally became a mated pair, in the Na'vi tradition." Dad said, "Quite a remarkable experience. I never quite thought it would carry over to the human side too…"

"I know, it's very… intimate." Mom mirrored his feelings.

"So, your avatar is pregnant?" I extrapolated, "Which means I'm going to have a Na'vi sister?"

"Yep, kiddo." Dad affirmed.

I didn't say anything as I started at my parents. I didn't know what to say, how to express my thoughts on the situation. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure what to think either, "I don't know what to say… I always kinda wanted a sibling, but… wow. I can't wait to see her."

"Neither can we, son. Neither can we."

* * *

A/N:

And I finally get my ass in gear and crank out a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Again, thanks for all your reviews, regardless of if you like the story or not. Criticism is always welcomed, I'm always looking to get better.

Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Please review.


End file.
